


maybe we can be

by Skizii



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff and Angst, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27030679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skizii/pseuds/Skizii
Summary: Nakakainis daw pero pag wala naman, hinahanap.Yan tayo eh.Hindi magkasundo, laging gulo ang dala.Hindi maintindihan kung bakit kahit na galit, hinanahap pa rin ng mata?Oh baka nakakabwisit lang talaga si Jisung sa puntong nasanay na si Hyunjin na nandiyan siya.HyungSung taglish au/ 2min side.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 3





	1. Just a Normal Day in Bay 8

"Ano ba yan. Mali nanaman yung galaw mo Han Jisung!" 

8 grown boys are gathered sa isang rented studio near their University. Since they figured they all like dancing and music production, they decided to form a little crew called "bay 8". Pero syempre, since they are relatively new and was just starting to get to know each other better..it's normal na hindi pa sila close lahat.

"Ako nanaman nakita mo, Hwang. Ngayon lang ako nagkamali ah?"

Both Hyunjin and Jisung are looking directly at the glass wall as they bicker. Hyunjin snapped his head, turning back to look directly at Jisung.

"Anong ngayon lang? Eh lagi ka nga off beat! Sinabi ko na sayo diba i-stretch mo yung arms mo. Yun yung tinuro sayo ni Kuya Minho diba!!?"  
"Edi wow ikaw na magaling andami dami mong alam."  
"Ayos yang muka mo ah. Kino-correct ka lang tapos galit ka?"

Minho really wants to butt in now. However, he kept his silence as he studies their leader's facial expression. Ofcourse, Chan is clearly not having all of this BS. Sino nga ba namang matutuwa kung hindi pa kayo nakakausad di ba.

"Ano? Okay na? Nasabi niyo na gusto niyong sabihin? panira kayo lagi. In-istorbo niyo lang tong practice natin. If you guys can't sort things out..I really hope you leave OUR team as soon as possible."

Chan didn't scream, in fact, he was particularly calm when he spoke. And that is why it scared the 7 of them, even minho who is the 2nd oldest. Minho tapped Seungmin's shoulder and motioned him to handle his same aged friends.

"Ah..eh. Kuya Chan, ano..I guess they just need to calm down and talk to each other outside? Yeah?" Seungmin chuckled awkwardly, grabbing both Hyunjin and Jisung's hand and pulled them out off the practice room. He dragged the 2 boys, (who are exchanging deadly glares and mouthing curses in English, Tagalog and Korean), to the nearest comfort room.  
Binitawan ni Seungmin ang mga braso ng kaibigan niya at hinarap sila.

"Literally what the fuck is wrong with the both of you? If you want to stay in the team and perform, you better put your shit together and act professionally. Mas bata pa si Jeongin satin pero he knows how to act."

"Eh ito kasing bansot na toh-"  
"Ah ako talaga hah? Aba putangina pala nitong tisoy na toh eh-"

Seungmin sighed heavily. He looked over their shoulders helplessly waiting for his Minho hyung to come over and help him.  
And so he did. "Buti naman" Seungmin whispered to himself.

"Kuya Minho ayaw nila tumigil!"

Minho quickly and strongly smacked both Hyunjin's and Jisung's back, making both of them squirm. Minho's smacks brought stinging pain on their backs that would probably last for the whole day.

"At talagang hindi kayo titigil hangga't walang namamatay sainyong dalawa ano? Hala sige mag sapakan kayo ngayon. Yung matatalo hindi na magpapakita sa group. Kahit pa maging have7 na name ng group natin. Oh, ano na?" Minho crossed his arms, looking at the boys back and forth.

"oh-" Minho handed them some cash. "Go out and get us some snacks. Pizza, burgers, fries, ubusin niyo iyang binigay ko. You guys need some fresh air. Pag balik niyo siguraduhin niyong buo pa rin ang mga food. And please, shut the fuck up and calm down. You don't want to see an angry Changbin this time."

Hyunjin brushed his hair back and nodded without looking at his Hyung. Jisung inserted the cash in the pocket of his sweat pants and walks towards the exit, leaving Hyunjin behind. Well, maaabutan talaga agad ni Hyunjin si Jisung dahil sa mas mahahaba niyang hakbang. 

"Putangina" bulong ni Jisung sa sarili niya.  
"Putangina mo rin" bulong ni Hyunjin kay Jisung. 

The smaller one exhaled loudly, trying to keep himself calm.  
When they finally stepped out of the studio, Jisung fishes out the cash in his pocket and splits it.

"Bili ka ng drinks natin. I'll be buying the snacks. Let's not buy together kasi we might end up throwing things at each other."

Hyunjin scoffed and snatches the bill off of Jisung's hand.

"Well I am not as petty as you. Pero yeah, let's go our separate ways." 

While the two are away, the other members are practicing their own parts while Chan and Minho are monitoring them. Seungmin stopped dancing shortly then walked towards Minho who is currently leaning on the glass wall. 

"Kuya, okay lang kaya yung dalawa? Alam mo kuya maniwala ka sakin. They are really good kids. Also very talented. They are my good friends. Di ko lang sure why they always bicker. Maybe because bago pa lang itong group."

Minho smiled fondly, reaching the top of Seungmin's head, ruffling his hair. "Di ko akalain na softie ka rin ano? I thought your always so serious and doesn't give a fuck." Seungmin furrowed his eyebrows and was about to speak in defense. "But don't worry. Kakausapin ko si Changbin and Chan. They also believe Jisung and Hyunjin are great addition to the group. Kailangan lang talaga nila mag ayos."

Minho choked on his own saliva when Seungmin remembered only the part where he said he was a softie and doesn't give a fuck.

"Grabe Kuya? I cried the most when I thought you won't join our group tapos ganyan pala tingin mo sakin? Looks can be deceiving! Sama ugali mo!" Seungmin sticks his toungue out, quickly turns his back, and walked towards Jeongin. Minho couldn't help but smile, even though he isn't exactly sure why he is feeling a little warm and bubbly inside.


	2. He is also into what, now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Di niya sigurado pero,
> 
> He liked what he heard. 
> 
> ...Hyunjin is also into guys.

The practice night went on pretty smoothly. Hyunjin and Jisung is far from getting along, but good thing they were able to bring the snacks in their complete glory. They didn't talk much and tried their best to stay away from each other. Sa tuwing magkakamali ng steps si Jisung, Minho is quick on his feet to hold Hyunjin back. Mahirap na, ika nga.

They had a one week break from practice para makapag focus sila sa darating na midterms. Lucky for Hyunjin and Jisung, they are both communication students, with different majors. Hyunjin is a broadcasting major while Jisung is a film major Sa NSTP lang sila di magka kaklase and some major subjects. 

Jisung is a transferee. He was sent to Malaysia at first because he took the opportunity to study abroad pero nahirapan lang siya at ang parents niya. So after one sem, lumipat na siya sa JYP-U.

Chan and Changbin are taking up Business courses, both in their 3rd year already. Even though both of them are really into music, being the sons of one of the most successful Korean business men in the Philippines, pushed them into taking this course. Their parents aren't exactly against their passion naman, pero they need to take up business pa rin for their future "music production".

Minho and Seungmin are both International studies student. Seungmin on his 2nd year, Minho on his 3rd. He already knew Chan and Changbin since they came from the same senior highschool.  
How can Seungmin maintain his grades, be part of the student council, and be part of the crew? And also play baseball on the side from time to time? No one knows. Minho is totally amazed, though. But he doesn't tell anyone (kunwari wala na lang nakakahalata).

Jeongin and Felix are the only student who took an art related course. Jeongin is a first year theatre student who enjoys and excels on singing, dancing, acting, and playing instruments - he especially love playing the Piano. Felix is also on his 2nd year, who enjoys Dancing the most. But when the class realized how deep his voice is, nabibigyan din siya ng singing parts for bass vocals.

How did they end up being a crew? Thanks to that one music event held in YG-U. Upon entering the field, they all realised they were from the same University wearing the same JYP-U lanyard. From Chan, Changbin, and Felix planning to get a box of pizza, naging 4 yun to share with the others. And news flash, Chan and Changbin know Jisung because they also met once in a hiphop battle back when they were highschool. 

Seungmin is with Hyunjin (bff niya since i don't know when), Jisung, and Jeongin. Cousins sila ni Seungmin by the way, and Felix knows Chan because both of them practically spent almost half of their lives in Australia. 

Paano naging friends si Seungmin and Jisung? Si Jisung kasi napag utusan one time na i-abot sa student council office yung mga printed stuff na wala siyang idea kung ano. Then napasama tuloy siya sa meeting since napagutusan din siyang i-relay yung mapag uusapan sa kanilang communication adviser.

Basically, as you can see, all of them pretty much are connected, right? Except Hyunjin and Jisung. Blockmates sila and that's it. 

Hyunjin and Jisung do not only argue during practice but also during their classes. Both are pretty competitive that even though disagreeing to your classmate's opinion is pretty much appreciated, it is obvious that they only disagree not to enrich the discourse but to piss off each other.

"Well I think, you should not be influenced by your environment. Dapat gumawa ka ng sarili mong decision. When you allow your environment dictate your decisions for you, unhealthy yun." Jisung answered with conviction. The teacher nods her head as she listens to Jisung's detailed and confident answer. Hyunjin at the back raised his hand, asking for permission to speak. When he was allowed, he stood up and turns his body towards Jisung's direction. 

"I disagree. Hindi lahat ng sa tingin mong tama, yun lang ang susundin mo. You should put priority to what other people might say. Important din na you consider their thoughts and feelings before making a decision para kahit paano, objective ka."

"Oh well Hyunjin, unlike you, I always make sure na my decisions are well thought off at hindi pinapangunahan ng emotions at kaartihan."

"Wow! Well Jisung Han, unlike you, hindi mataas ang tingin ko sa sarili ko kaya I always ask people first before deciding."

Their classmates shook their heads, some are obviously pissed off. They are taking too much time arguing. Some students are already looking at their teacher helplessly. 

"Okay Han and Hwang you can sit down now, I get your point."

Even though they stopped arguing, the two are still mouthing insults towards each other kahit pinaupo na sila. As long as they don't physically hurt each other, the whole class would be fine.

After the dismissal, all student went out of their classrooms. Jisung was the first one to get out while Hyunjin was following him. He grabbed the smaller one's shoulder and turned Jisung's body to face him. Jisung lift his head up, raising an eyebrow while looking directly at Hyunjin.

"What now?".  
"Alam mo Han, pasikat ka. Can't you let me recite without you dragging me personally?"   
"Tell that to yourself, Hwang. Halata namang you are answering just to argue with me, not for the sake of discussion."  
"Tangina? Who told you I was answering just to bicker with you? You really think you are that special?"

Jisung stepped closer, tiptoeing to move his face closer to Hyunjin's. "Madali lang naman sabihin na crush mo ko kaya nagpapansin ka sakin, Hwang?"

Hyunjin rolled his eyes and pushed Jisung away from him.  
"Tangina mo kain ka ng tae, ulol. I am into guys as well, but you are not my type, Han Jisung."

Let's just say that Jisung was a bit taken a back. And for whatever reason, he can't point out, why he was flustered..and why he liked what he heard.


End file.
